


omelet

by lazy_lemon



Series: 롤리텐도얀시_단문 [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	omelet

슬쩍 들여다 본 탕비실에는 아무도 없었다. 점심시간에 분명 텐도는 식당에 모습을 보이지 않았다. 아마도 상황실의 모니터 앞에서 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있었을 터다. 이런 날이면 텐도가 이 시간 즈음 이곳에 얼굴을 내민다는 것을 롤리는 잘 알고 있었다. 점심도, 저녁도 아닌 애매한 시간. 점심을 먹고나서 적당히 노곤해질 즈음, 정작 끼니를 거른 남자는 잘 들리지도 않는 걸음소리를 더 죽여서, 마치 유령처럼 조용히 스몄다 사라지는 것이다.   
탕비실은 실상 연구팀을 위한 것이었다. 그들은 식사가 불규칙하기 일수였고 또한 시끌벅적한 식당이나 카페테리아에 드나드는 것을 기피하는 경우가 많았기에 결국 휴게실 한 쪽을 터서 간이 주방을 설치하여 그들이 적당히 끼니를 때울 수 있는 환경이 만들어졌다. 그리고, 그 휴게실 겸 탕비실의 최대 수혜자는 아마도 텐도가 아닌가, 롤리는 그렇게 생각하는 것이었다.  
심심풀이 삼아 열어 본 냉장고 안에는 그다지 많은 것이 들어있지 않았다. 뉴튼의 것이 분명한 계란과 허먼의 것일 야채 몇 개. 우유와 물. 롤리는 들고 있던 치즈를 내려놓았다. 목이 메이도록 베이글을 입에 밀어넣고는 모니터를 바라보는 텐도가 어쩐지 껄끄러워서, 결국에는 제 몫의 치즈를 챙겨들었다. 차가운 물 한 잔을 따르던 롤리가 다시 한 번 입맛을 다셨다.  
얀시는 오믈렛을 곧잘 만들고는 했다. 롤리는 기억에 존재하는대로 야채를 썰었고 치즈를 얹어 계란을 뒤적였다. 얀시가 만들어 준 오믈렛은 대부분 냉장고를 비우기 위한 것이어서 정말로 특별하달 것 없었지만 계란은 보드라웠고 이상할 정도로 기억에 남는 맛이었다. 롤리는 제 것이 아닌 눈으로 그것을 삼키는 입술을 보았고 이어 그 입술이 미소짓는 것 역시 보았다. 기억 속에서, 그 입술이 또 어떤 것을 했던가. 롤리는 계란을 뒤적이던 손을 멈추었다.  
아는 것과 할 수 있는 것의 차이는 크지만 그것이 드리프트로 알게 된 정보라면 조금 더 애매해진다. 롤리는 자신이 얀시보다 더 괜찮은 오믈렛을 만들 수 있을 것이라 생각했다. 하지만 그것은 생각보다 쉽지 않아서, 주방도구를 다루는 손은 서툴렀고 계란은 생각보다도 까다로운 재료였다. 롤리는 어쩌면 자신이 신종 카이주를 생성할 수 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각을 하며 프라이팬을 내려다 보았다. 롤리의 생각과 그 손놀림의 서툼과는 관계 없이 열이 가해진 계란이 몽글몽글 뭉치기 시작했다.  
포근하고, 보드랍게 감기는 계란의 느낌. 그것은 자신이 알지만 알지 못하는 입술의 느낌과도 같다. 문득, 이 모든 것이 터무니없이 멍청하게 느껴졌다. 롤리는 계란을 섞던 손을 멈추었다. 프라이팬의 열기가 거세진다. 텐도는, 그가 요리를 할 줄 알던가. 얀시의 기억까지 뒤져보아도 그것은 끝까지 알 수 없는 일이다. 상상력을 최대한 발휘해 싱크대 앞에 선 텐도까지는 떠올릴 수 있었지만 그 동그란 뒷머리는 커피를 타거나 선반에서 베이글을 꺼내 무는 것에 그치는 것이다. 

"뭐해?"

언제 들어온 것인지 소리도 없이 다가온 텐도가 롤리의 어깨 너머로 프라이팬을 들여다 보았다. 롤리는 당황해 그의 앞을 가로막았다. 현저한 신장과 체급 차를 알기에 텐도는 그저 어깨를 으쓱였을 뿐이다. 한 걸음 물러선 텐도가 들고 있던 머그잔을 세척기에 넣었다.

"그건 못 먹겠다."

발꿈치를 살짝 들어 찬장을 연다. 갈색으로 타들어간 계란이 조금씩, 더 색이 진해지며 탄 내를 풍긴다. 커피메이커의 전원을 올리고 새 머그를 꺼낸다. 이어서, 바스락거리는 소리. 텐도가 베이글이 든 봉지를 열었다. 롤리는 텐도를 돌아보지 않았지만 그가 무엇을 하는지 하나하나 확실히 알 수 있었다. 잠시 봉지 안을 들여다보던 텐도가 그대로 입구를 여몄다.

"밥 먹으러 가자."  
"응, 뭐...?"  
"두 시간 정도 여유가 있는데. 시내로 들어갈래?"

조용히 가스렌지의 불을 내리는 것에 롤리가 슬며시 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 

"오믈렛 잘 하는 집을 아는데."

텐도는 흘깃, 프라이팬 위의 내용물을 바라보고는 고개를 저었다.

"간만에 좀 제대로 된 것을 먹고 싶어."

형체를 알 수 없게 그을려진 오믈렛은 망설임 없이 버려졌다. 롤리가 텐도의 어깨를 감쌌다. 자잘한 구슬이 감긴 손이 커피메이커의 전원을 내렸다.


End file.
